


【薰/泉】“爱用猫咪表情包的男人是渣男，是真的吗？”-辣小葵

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sena Izumi
Kudos: 1





	【薰/泉】“爱用猫咪表情包的男人是渣男，是真的吗？”-辣小葵

【薰/泉】“爱用猫咪表情包的男人是渣男，是真的吗？”-辣小葵

  
[__](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)  


#  [辣小葵](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)

Light of my life,fire of my loins.  
  
My sin,my soul.

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/snizisthebest)
  * [归档](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/view)



[30](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/post/20147944_1c74e10f6)

[12](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/post/20147944_1c74e10f6)

##  [【薰/泉】“爱用猫咪表情包的男人是渣男，是真的吗？”](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/post/20147944_1c74e10f6)

又名《霸道班草爱上我》（别信

子博第一篇是kana老师 [@Kanatsu](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=518056220) 想看的薰泉薰无差。你问我爱你有多深，我爱你有几分（递麦

非原作向，轻松愉快DK（？）恋

祝阅读愉快，也祝卡辣ok99

\------------------分割线------------------

#

> 论坛首页»情感»答疑
> 
> **爱用猫咪表情包的男人是渣男，是真的吗？**
> 
> 1»奶油薄饼教主（楼主）
> 
> 如题
> 
> 看到了这篇 网页链接
> 
> 简直连我都要被说服了
> 
> 2»才不喜欢天妇罗呢哼
> 
> 好久不见薄饼酱
> 
> 这种都市传说就不要去信了
> 
> 3»奶油薄饼教主（楼主）
> 
> 有理有据头头是道，让人家真的很担心
> 
> 薄饼酱这个称呼是怎么回事啦……！一点也不可爱_(:3」∠❀)_
> 
> 4»红豆菠萝派赛高
> 
> 薄饼教主终于承认自己坠入爱河啦
> 
> 状况发现～(￣▽￣～)~
> 
> 5»奶油薄饼教主（楼主）
> 
> 快、快收起你的八卦心啦……！
> 
> 6»空调与多肉是夏季至宝
> 
> “渣男以前的那一套表情包已经不适用了，要用女孩子最没有抵抗力的东西来下手。”
> 
> 言之有理。
> 
> 但仅凭这一点是无法判断的，一竿子打死也不好。
> 
> 薄饼教主方便详细讲吗
> 
> 7»奶油薄饼教主（楼主）
> 
> 嗯，这个人给我的反差感很强烈。
> 
> 认识他之前，传闻都说他很冰山。
> 
> 结果却那么喜欢猫。
> 
> line头像，时常发的表情包都是猫，最开始还以为加错了人。
> 
> 对着猫咪的笑颜格外温柔，货真价实被吓了一跳呢。
> 
> 8»樱花刨冰一生之敌
> 
> 是反差萌呢|･ω･｀)
> 
> 9»喵子酱要早睡早起
> 
> 是反差萌呢（复读
> 
> 说起来薄饼教主，上次我推荐你那几款妆前乳感觉如何
> 
> 10»奶油薄饼教主（楼主）
> 
> 喵子酱好久不见ww
> 
> 我还没去专柜试啦，最近家里有点事，挺忙的
> 
> 他的很多方面，和普通的男子高中生很不一样。
> 
> 喜欢烹饪啊、美妆之类的
> 
> 还会喊“爹地妈咪”
> 
> 11»才不喜欢天妇罗呢哼
> 
> ……
> 
> 12»喵子酱要早睡早起
> 
> 你确定这是男子高中生吗
> 
> 13»樱花刨冰一生之敌
> 
> 呜哇，爹地妈咪
> 
> 怎么感觉
> 
> 14»红豆菠萝派赛高
> 
> 会不会已经名草有主
> 
> 15»奶油薄饼教主（楼主）
> 
> 诶，他在校内没有女朋友，大概吧
> 
> 楼上的id，真的不是什么黑暗料理吗
> 
> 16»红豆菠萝派赛高
> 
> 校外啦，校外。
> 
> 薄饼教主不懂，红豆菠萝是最妙的搭配，软糯丝滑的口感，再搭上樱桃酱……
> 
> 17»奶油薄饼教主（楼主）
> 
> 呃呃打住，这个还是饶了我吧……
> 
> 但是应该真的没有！
> 
> 18»才不喜欢天妇罗呢哼
> 
> 好了薄饼酱都要哭出来了
> 
> 烹饪、美妆、猫，除此外你还了解别的什么吗
> 
> 19»奶油薄饼教主（楼主）
> 
> 缝纫之类的，他也蛮擅长的
> 
> 有这样的技艺，家政课时超多女孩子围在他身边，果然让人好不爽
> 
> 但他姑且是位健全的男性，也还是有男孩子气的喜好的，机车、网球什么的
> 
> 他的机车超帅气的
> 
> [图片]
> 
> 20»才不喜欢天妇罗呢哼
> 
> 雅马哈SR400，时尚就是复古呢
> 
> 薄饼酱，超有钱的这个人
> 
> 21»奶油薄饼教主（楼主）
> 
> 天妇罗酱懂好多哦
> 
> 他可宝贝他的摩托车了，平时从不让我碰的
> 
> 真是的，臭屁什么嘛，我去查了一下，价格也就那样子
> 
> 22»樱花刨冰一生之敌
> 
> ……
> 
> 530,000円
> 
> 23»喵子酱要早睡早起
> 
> 隐形富豪呢，薄饼教主
> 
> 24»才不喜欢天妇罗呢哼
> 
> 也没有很了解，恰好知道而已
> 
> 啊啊，天妇罗酱这个称呼果然让人超火大
> 
> 25»空调与多肉是夏季至宝
> 
> 偏个题，我好在意这个“健全”
> 
> 26»喵子酱要早睡早起
> 
> 薄饼教主是怎么知道的健全|･ω･｀)
> 
> 偷偷观测过，亲身体验过，之类的
> 
> 27»奶油薄饼教主（楼主）
> 
> ？
> 
> 28»喵子酱要早睡早起
> 
> 就是先○○，再××，然后%*#@&
> 
> 29»奶油薄饼教主（楼主）
> 
> 诶，诶，诶——！
> 
> 绝、绝对没有这种事！我只是，只是揣测……
> 
> 30»才不喜欢天妇罗呢哼
> 
> 喂喂车速太快了
> 
> 喵子酱，隐藏老司机
> 
> 31»樱花刨冰一生之敌
> 
> 喵子酱，再细讲下去我担心被ban……
> 
> 这样看来薄饼教主恋爱之路还道阻且长
> 
> 抓住男人的心要抓住胃
> 
> 既然他擅长烹饪，或许建议你投其所好，跟他切磋技艺？
> 
> 不过，绝对不要尝试樱花刨冰
> 
> 32»红豆菠萝派赛高
> 
> 楼上对樱花刨冰好大的怨念ww其实我觉得没有那么难下口
> 
> 机车啊，薄饼教主有没有想过让他带你兜风之类的
> 
> 揽上喜欢的人的腰际行驶在跨海大桥，少女漫画最常见的桥段
> 
> 爱心食谱的话，不妨考虑下红豆菠萝派（wink
> 
> 33»空调与多肉是夏季至宝
> 
> 等等先打断少女的憧憬，我有个可能的推论
> 
> 暂不论他是渣男与否，姐妹们不觉得薄饼教主罗列的这些
> 
> 听起来都……
> 
> 34»喵子酱要早睡早起
> 
> 楼上我们脑电波对上了
> 
> 35»樱花刨冰一生之敌
> 
> 细想的话，果然
> 
> 36»奶油薄饼教主（楼主）
> 
> ？
> 
> 37»空调与多肉是夏季至宝
> 
> gay里gay气
> 
> 38»才不喜欢天妇罗呢哼
> 
> 草
> 
> 39»奶油薄饼教主（楼主）
> 
> ？！

不、会、吧。

抬眼便能瞥见濑名泉的耳垂，猫毛般蜷曲的灰发间探出一抹扎眼的白。头微微倾，单手托腮做笔记。时常塞着单边耳机，不沾烟火生人勿近，女生缘之类的细枝末节从不入对方法眼，对自己的示威也视若无睹。他曾将其归结为对方高岭之花的属性，回顾帖子前，他还从未细想过这种可能。

……也不是完全没可能哦。

> 55»才不喜欢天妇罗呢哼
> 
> 我去看了那篇垃圾软文，有几句居然很在理。
> 
> “某种意义上说，猫才是最大的‘渣男’。
> 
> 吃你的，喝你的，住你的，睡你的床，花你的钱，对你爱理不理……但是你还是爱它爱到癫狂。
> 
> 颜值高，填满你的心，忽冷忽热，你心灰意冷它却突然撒娇。
> 
> 不主动、不拒绝、不负责，这就是渣男本色吗。”
> 
> 56»奶油薄饼教主（楼主）
> 
> 抱歉，我对猫和渣男的了解都有限……
> 
> 是基佬与否，能从喜好看出来吗？
> 
> 57»才不喜欢天妇罗呢哼
> 
> 薄饼酱不要有这种误会。
> 
> 以及渣男怎么能和猫相提并论。
> 
> 58»红豆菠萝派赛高
> 
> 多少能看出一二的吧。
> 
> 天妇罗酱讲话怎么总是一板一眼的www
> 
> 59»才不喜欢天妇罗呢哼
> 
> 为什么会觉得某些喜好会“gay里gay气”？
> 
> 60»樱花刨冰一生之敌
> 
> 等等这楼不要歪了啊，重点不该在对方是渣男与否上吗_(:3」∠❀)_
> 
> 61»喵子酱要早睡早起
> 
> 不管他的性取向，是渣男的话绝对不能原谅
> 
> 62»空调与多肉是夏季至宝
> 
> 合理推测啦，天妇罗酱好严肃，薄饼教主被吓得不敢讲话了喂
> 
> 63»奶油薄饼教主（楼主）
> 
> 没，这种程度算不上严肃啦，我只是在思考。
> 
> 对方在我们学校一直蛮出名。我今年三月和他同班，但去年刚入学时，他的大名就无人不晓了。
> 
> 他在我们班的话，是班草之一哦？
> 
> 64»喵子酱要早睡早起
> 
> 无图无真相
> 
> 65»红豆菠萝派赛高
> 
> （从床上弹起
> 
> 66»奶油薄饼教主（楼主）
> 
> 关注点又偏了啊喂……
> 
> 67»才不喜欢天妇罗呢哼
> 
> 我比较在意“班草之一”
> 
> 68»奶油薄饼教主（楼主）
> 
> 连天妇罗酱也……！
> 
> 是说我们班另有一位男生，和他是不同的类型，但魅力完全不逊于他，真的真的
> 
> 69»才不喜欢天妇罗呢哼
> 
> 那你还不是唯独对他另眼相看
> 
> 70»空调与多肉是夏季至宝
> 
> 这是什么
> 
> 71»喵子酱要早睡早起
> 
> 是爱呢
> 
> 72»才不喜欢天妇罗呢哼
> 
> 是爱呢（复读
> 
> 73»空调与多肉是夏季至宝
> 
> 这个故事要叫什么，《霸道班草爱上我》吗
> 
> 所以照片呢
> 
> 74»奶油薄饼教主（楼主）
> 
> 诶，诶？
> 
> 75»才不喜欢天妇罗呢哼
> 
> 薄饼酱有他的照片吗？
> 
> 我也很好奇
> 
> 是怎样优秀的男性让你神魂颠倒到那种地步
> 
> 76»奶油薄饼教主（楼主）
> 
> 有是肯定有啦
> 
> 77»樱花刨冰一生之敌
> 
> www
> 
> 78»奶油薄饼教主（楼主）
> 
> 基本都是偷拍，不过他镜头感超好的
> 
> 好像是，之前做过模特之类的
> 
> 也可能是我技术好，随手一拍都堪比杂志封面
> 
> 我对摄影蛮在行的
> 
> 79»喵子酱要早睡早起
> 
> 好厉害（棒读
> 
> 所以图呢
> 
> 80»空调与多肉是夏季至宝
> 
> 我要看照片（打滚
> 
> 81»奶油薄饼教主（楼主）
> 
> 不要把我说得像stk啦……
> 
> 很多时候不是我有意拍的，以及抱歉，真的不可以发
> 
> 82»红豆菠萝派赛高
> 
> 你了解他的感情经历或为人吗
> 
> 颜值高，又做过模特，身边从来不缺女性吧
> 
> 有过几任前任，分手的原因是什么
> 
> 女生在爱情面前都会化身为至高无上的私家侦探(ง •̀_•́)ง
> 
> 83»奶油薄饼教主（楼主）
> 
> 这些都还……一无所知
> 
> 我姑且算他朋友，但他似乎不是那种轻易向人敞开心扉的类型

尽是些不中用的建议啊……

潜伏在女孩子集聚的论坛，初衷只为了解现下女孩子的时兴。三个月来成效甚微，唯有JK们的口癖模仿个一二。是下下策了，瞥着书本下满屏的颜文字与粉红气泡，若是有朝一日掉了码，自身清誉难保，难免遭到同桌与前座的耻笑——羽风，拿着你的课本站到后面去。粉笔头飞出抛物线，手机落地前的五秒被守泽千秋的手肘撞出一米开外，落在前座濑名泉脚边。

羽风在看什么，那么沉迷？我戳了你好几下，你也该有点——守泽千秋冲他对口型，被门章臣一眼瞪回。他的课堂，识相的羽风薰不敢对幸灾乐祸的同桌回个中指。而他根本无暇顾及守泽千秋：他的宝贝手机被濑名泉拾起，后者面上浮出几分恶劣的笑意。这般笑意并不鲜见，时而在听闻他的求爱秘史后展露，多少带些挖苦，又格外意味不明。

——打住，到此为止。直待满屏的粉色黯淡，他舒了口气，放心地用书本遮住脸。

“这周第几次了，羽风。”

下次再犯，天王老子都保不住你——分秒捱过莲巳敬人的说教，濑名泉幽幽转身挡住他飞往卫生间之路。班长念紧箍咒也就算了，濑名君怎么也！不待哀求前座放他一马，上课铃轰鸣。

第二节课同样一个字没听进。

“可别怪在我头上。你上上个课间急匆匆去取的，又是哪位小蒲公英送来的奶茶？”

女孩子间正时兴的品牌嘛，知晓原委的濑名泉对他报以嗤笑。羽风薰不喜欢奶茶，外校的女孩子送来两杯，前座又誓死不收，借花献佛不得，只得自己一人吨吨吨，腻得头发晕。

“女孩子的喜好，濑名君可比我知根知底吧？护肤品啊、口红色号啊……”

啧，谋事在人成事在天，桌上的练习册被两指夹起，掀开一页：“万年发/情期吗你？最近这个状态，万一月考名次下降，当心你家的父亲又唯你是问。”

糟糕，他手指超好看的。

“濑名君好关心我啊~呕呕，我才不要男人的关心。”

打着哈哈目送守泽千秋夹着篮球飞奔而出，二人起身，心照不宣地为值日生让位。并肩走出教室，濑名泉慢吞吞地滑动解锁，指尖渗出无机质的白，在视网膜上烙下光斑。前座的手机锁屏是某只奶牛猫，他再熟悉不过。三个月前某次途经，赫然发现它正慵懒地窝在濑名泉臭屁的小摩托上。他的前座可宝贝自己的小摩托了，平日里从不允许人轻易靠近。羽风薰亦没有想乘上后座的念头，免不得揽上开车人的腰，媚俗如少女漫画，着实有碍观瞻。不待他用镜头记录猫与摩托违和的混搭，肩被自后拍上：

“鬼鬼祟祟围着我的车干什么。”

——也并没有那样关心对方是否喜欢猫。不、不，他同样没有在意“爱用猫咪表情包”与“渣男”间的联系。终究还是留了张合影，猫与摩托与濑名泉。濑名泉单手夹包，微微俯身，一手叉腰，一手持手机，泛青的血管在皮肤下叫嚣。螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后，意味不明的图像，意味不明地成为某个上了锁的相册封面；而遑论他对这男人的手感兴趣与否，他是断然不会将其设作屏保的。

“唔，这个濑名君上次给我讲过……是DIOR，DIOR的哪支，红管999？”

两位长相不俗的男子高中生蹲在专柜前探头探脑，未免招徕注目。眼见柜姐们捂嘴偷笑，兀自庆幸于陪他来的是濑名泉而不是其余任何男人——错了，抬头！濑名泉双手叉腰，恨铁不成钢的妈妈般：这不是DIOR。小羊皮329，与红管相比，颜色饱和度和滋润度都有微妙的差异……

“不都是红色的嘛。”

柜姐们笑得更欢了。濑名泉拧上他的耳朵——抬头！G-i-v-e-n-c-h-y！英文字母认识吧！事前功课要做好啊！难得的休息日下午，别耽误我的时间啊！就凭你‘红色粉色橘红色’，还指望能当芳心纵火犯吗？——饶过我吧，濑名君，他好声好气地作揖，打不断濑名泉的絮叨：朽木不可雕，不如直接带女孩子来专柜试色，节省大家的时间。

“诶，那样就没有惊喜了，并且我更相信濑名君的眼光嘛。”

“……总要让我看看照片？”

羽风薰把手机呈给他——啧，这滤镜，这光线，让我怎么参考，以及果然不是上次那位，可真是浮气男。好在他没有左右滑动，最多窥见模糊的剪影，若这时一个手滑，某张隐秘的得意之作险些昭告天下。

“我记得羽风是有姐姐的，不可能对美妆护肤一无所知吧？”

“品牌是了解的，只是实在缺乏濑名君那样的敏感度。毕竟濑名君是模特嘛。”

曾经是，濑名泉递回手机，为他纠正。嗯嗯，优等生努力家濑名君，他点头。濑名泉隐退的缘由，甫成为前后座时他问了一嘴，意料中被“说来话长”哽回。濑名泉为他的科普早念到他耳朵生茧，怎可能真的记不住，更何况给女孩子送礼向来是他拿手好戏。至少今次不是浮气男，他在心底为自己辩护——照片是某任前女友的，游戏人间时逢上的筹码，真心与否一眼判定，和平分手后不再联系。

原定计划是送给这位讲究的前座礼盒套装，让他自选喜欢的色号涂就是，又念及送礼切忌班门弄斧，终归是浪费了一下午。濑名泉绝口不提经验之谈，总归窥不见喜好与过往。道别后的归家电车，趁着无法互嘲举止像JK的当口，他摩挲着手机。暂不论对方与渣男有何交集，但据那篇软文所述，若即若离又让人欲罢不能，仅凭这一点，濑名泉其人与猫的确有几分相像。

> 132»奶油薄饼教主（楼主）
> 
> 礼物大家有什么建议吗？美妆护肤都NG，他比我懂行，今天又被嘲笑了，虽然是我故意的。
> 
> 抱歉抱歉，我回来了~今天忙得晕头转向，但姑且又对他……多了解了一丢丢？
> 
> 133»奶油薄饼教主（楼主）
> 
> 我在回家的电车上。刚和他分别，实在是各方面都不想回去。
> 
> 134»奶油薄饼教主（楼主）
> 
> 他呀，絮絮叨叨的，讲话也颇有JK风范……我其实不想用这个比喻，这个喜欢猫的男孩子，各方面简直像妈妈，真的真的~

#

“我知道你这几天魂不守舍的缘由，”濑名泉为鞋柜换上新的除臭剂，“结果怎么连我你也要送？我可不想无缘无故欠人情。”

“朋友一场嘛，守亲都没这个待遇。”

——什么礼物！守泽千秋从后飞扑，胳膊勒上羽风薰胸口，篮球径直砸上鞋柜门，咣一声弹射出去。

“刚打完篮球的男人不要一边哭喊着‘不要抛下我’一边扑过来！”

“我好好地冲过澡了，羽风，濑名！不要抛下我！”

——水、水滴下来了！男性未擦干的湿发令他窒息，旁侧的濑名泉同样淋了浴，却明显从头到脚好好打理。并非有意高下立见，只在设想打理那头卷发是何等费时费力，分明不是职业场合，未免感叹对方对容貌的苛刻与考究，或许只为美丽高傲地独活。

“嗯……濑名君，下周日有空吗？”

“又让我陪你无目的闲逛就没空。”

“不是。要参加吗，婚礼？”

“哈？”

如同四下突暗的猫，濑名泉瞪圆了蓝眼睛——什么什么，羽风的婚礼？经扩音喇叭篮球boy昭告天下，部活后尚未冷却的燥热灵魂们从四面八方涌来，直将鞋柜前的空地围得水泄不通：什么，羽风不是还没成年吗？还是说，真有你的。那么我先走一步，不回应亦不为解围，他的前座轻巧地溜出人群围罩。

——果然，又搞砸了啊。

不出所料，父亲与兄长不在，姐姐正与朋友享受最后的单身旅行，偌大的别墅恒常只点亮一盏灯。习题册摊开在桌上，他擦拭着旁侧的相框，是优先级高于任何的日课。羽风家已故的女主人曾是位海洋生物学者，亦是闻名的美人，短暂的一生著述灿若星辰，却称此生最大的杰作是她的三个孩子，没什么更能让她引以为傲，是她心尖的三颗星星。与灰尘绝缘的水晶裱框，束起幼子心中无可替代的美景：粗制的海星手串与贝壳项链在海洋馆门口售卖，佩戴起却不显廉价，形貌昳丽的学者被三个孩子拥簇，笑得灿烂开怀。

——若是能看见海就好了，现在、立刻。姐姐婚礼的庄园位于海滨，却已捱不到下周日。距羽风宅最近的海尚有数十公里，濑名泉的摩托或许能派上用场。

……偏偏连这种时候，濑名泉的名字也会突然闪现，严丝合缝地嵌进他不常有的波澜，融成同等合理妥帖的习惯。与此遥相呼应地手机振动，正是某人极少频次的主动来电——

所以说，偏偏连这种时候。

长久以来，羽风薰不认为他对夺走自己 “芳心纵火犯”名号的人怀有任何少女般的旖旎心思，自然也不存在特殊的分组与备注，唯独联系人头像原封不动用了濑名泉钟爱的贴图。现下闪动在莫大的沉寂中的图像，正是威风凛凛的灰色蓝眸长毛猫。

谁能料到他是位爱猫人士呢？高二分班，大名鼎鼎的濑名泉拎包入座，两腿一迈成为他的前座。号称唯一可与羽风薰相媲美的，鞋柜里情书常年外溢的存在，少女漫画或BL漫画中的标配，颇有知名度的两位优等生，同班前后座双倍话题度。女生们的视线从扎根在他身上到在他与濑名泉间游离，让人格外火大。搞不懂对方的魅力点，虽然客观评判脸是不错啦，若仅凭此也同他难分伯仲。归因于青春期的谜之胜负欲，耗费数月悉心观察，未待理清头绪，却连带着失足落网，晕晕乎乎中了濑名魔法。

他坐直身体，按下接听。对方显然有备而来，静候他开口。一如平日对方回转身，同他交谈或侧耳倾听，吐息融入初夏的热浪，拂在耳畔温温痒痒。濑名泉其人自有奇特的气息，时常被他调笑称是护肤品熨入了味道，而有别于男士香水，浅浅淡淡并不刺鼻，令他不安又令他心悸。现下被电流打磨得粗粝，涌来如和煦的汐潮，携着他浮沉在不见海的暗夜星光。

“濑名君主动打电话给我，这可不常见。”

“都是你说些意味不明的话，婚礼什么的。白天人多眼杂，现在可以告诉我详细了？”

“婚礼……姐姐的婚礼在下周日，让我带朋友来玩。”

“恭喜，然后？”

“我只想带濑名君同去，当是这些天的谢礼。”

——原话是多带些朋友来玩，热热闹闹开心度过，姐姐的嘱咐本该遵守。我推辞后，她便准许我只带上最好的朋友。那畔良久沉默，不安的五秒后，轻叹一声：为什么唯独邀请我，我去合适吗？你交际圈广，校内外都不缺朋友的吧？

“局限于同学的话，你不妨选守泽。他最喜欢热闹的场所，炒热气氛的能力也比我强吧？”

“守亲的礼物不会少的，但你与他的礼物当然要不同——濑名君不用紧张，是我没讲清楚的错，权当是请你一顿正餐。”他摸着脖子斟酌措辞，“你花了好几天为我当参谋、陪我逛商场，没有功劳也有苦劳嘛。我选定的场地，可不是朴素的订婚party，是蛮正式的西式婚礼，要求正装出席的。濑名君对穿着打扮颇有考究，会给姐姐留下好印象吧。”

“如果仅仅是为听这些，我就不会打这个电话来。”

——你最近相当不对劲，羽风。隔着一台手机的读心术施展得气定神闲，时而探明他心绪的具体，可怖的心电感应堪比妈妈或姐姐。

“姐姐的婚礼并不适合喧闹。于我而言它……真的应该是愉快的场合吗？”

“我在听。”

“……抱歉，电话里讲不清始末啦。总之姐姐的婚礼，是极为庄严而神圣的，理应带上最为特别的朋友。”

“我也不是最优人选。我们充其量才认识三个月？”

“诶，可我对你久闻大名了——我朋友很多，濑名君的确不算是最亲密的，但却是独一无二的。”

哈哈，是吗，对方轻笑着叹气，对他的含混不予置评。而至少有一处他不曾搪塞，历经数月观摩与汇总，世上本就存有这位独一无二的男性，眸中代表性的蓝近于他所钟爱的海，证据便是正洗耳恭听他的肺腑，宽宥他不常示人的软弱。自恃润物细无声的温柔，同外表互为经纬，杀伤力可怖地指数级飙升。得意挑起的眉梢，自信扬起的唇角，嘲讽满点的笑颜间，甚能探查出几分可爱的元素。他依稀想起帖子早在女孩子们率领下歪楼，生活边角挖掘闪光点，蛛丝马迹串联成章，不时自发地吹起彩虹屁。环境所迫怨不得自身，他想。毕竟帅气与温柔、冷峻与可爱兼具的男性是不可多得的瑰宝嘛——小蒲公英们的论断，怎会忍心反驳呢。

“不比大大咧咧的守泽，你的事，我姑且是有好好放在心上的，薰~君。”

“濑……濑亲？”

等等，等等，这未免太超过了——

“料到薰君反应能力不强，嘛，留给你独自消化的时间好了。你棘手的事端可不要牺牲掉我的美容觉。”

无暇去体会濑名泉所指，首先称呼转变的涵义是什么。事关恋爱小细节的考量，他自知极为擅长，可对方是男性还是濑名泉。完全不待他满腹搜刮过往经验，对方接二连三丢出重磅炸弹：

“虽然我完全没兴趣主动来当知心哥哥，但总比你每天混迹于女性论坛指望她们给你排忧解难要有效率得多。”

“嗯……嗯？！”

五秒的沉寂供他回溯迄今十六年的短促人生。瑰色罗曼史开端于小学二年级一场称不上大风大浪的惨败，羞愤的女孩子将情书丢还给他，掩面跑掉了。情书装进口袋当无事发生，却经兄长落入父亲的手中，谈及家族颜面与风范，盛怒中挨了结实的鞭打。后被国中的姐姐叫进房间，手把手教他修改，安抚着摸头，说这里应该这样措辞哦？过于直白的表述，当然会把女孩子吓跑咯，至今还会拿出来开玩笑，超烦人的——

抱歉濑名君，暂先借用你的口癖。久违体验到同等分量的窘迫，再用个不恰当的比方，约莫是被刚交往的女性翻到床下的工/口杂志？……所以，这位无所不知、无所不能的神明大人又是在何时察觉到端倪，又深知几分详细？

“薰君，薰~君？竖起你的耳朵，我重复最后一遍：有任何心事，都可以对我讲。”

——十点半了，再如何为情所困的薰君也该在感恩戴德中入梦了。妄图当知心哥哥的人句末恶劣地上扬，察觉不出分毫挫败，唯一笃定的是他非比寻常的关切不显山不漏水，模棱两可又不越界，却自有全足的分量。

明天没脸再见到他了啊……

自知神情变幻莫测，思绪浸入撕扯不明的棉絮，十六岁少年一如被姐姐指点情书那夜双手捂住脸，却任几抹久违的幸福神色自指缝溜出，供相片中的母亲见证他重温同等无微不至的关切。目之所及是熟谙的脸孔、气息与温度。困在水晶相框的桎梏，却是束不住的立体与真实；自几隙天光窥见支撑他捱过分秒的笑靥，似又添入几缕鲜活。

——请原谅我的失态。毕竟，被在意的人牵挂的感觉，不会有人讨厌的。对吗，妈妈？

#

“薰君，你极度看不顺眼的、抢走你姐姐的那位男人招呼我过去了。”

濑名泉轻巧地挥手，飘飘然地同他擦肩。婚礼事宜表面上全权由羽风家二少爷在握，姐姐立志当个甩手掌柜，父亲和兄长也有意空缺。深谙这是全家对他的考验与历练，而某位独一无二的朋友美名其曰放心不下，半自愿地协助展现惊人的行动力。全场的美术指导，庄重与轻松浑然天成，堪称完美的统筹——你的交际圈不全是狐朋狗友嘛？不用提新郎新娘，甚而监工的兄长与父亲都对其赞不绝口。

不愧是濑名君……濑亲。亲历了将魂魄都交付的探查，羽风薰心不甘情不愿地甘拜下风，勉强默许“芳心纵火犯”的名号被褫夺。筹备上姑且服输，打扮上可不能疏忽。姐姐的婚礼，不能任风头被新郎官与濑名泉夺去，如此也习惯成自然。他瞥向正与新郎官攀谈的濑名泉，对方自恃美貌与穿搭，怀揣的胜负欲势必不输他，旗开得胜的笑颜中能窥见一二，正候着与他一决高下。

仅次于母亲的全世界第二美丽的女性的婚礼捧花落入自己怀中，是无上的荣幸——姻缘与好运传递，薰很快会找到共度一生的恋人呢，cheers~金发新娘举起香槟向他微笑。那就借姐姐吉言咯？只能果汁共酌，最喜欢的姐姐的婚礼，本打算一醉方休呢，真的真的——恭喜你啊，薰君，濑名泉端着葡萄汁一般通过，被顺势塞了满怀的花束——同濑亲今天的装束正相称，你帮我拿着，好运传递嘛。一番推来让去，新娘也笑着默许，最终濑名泉以扛网球拍的姿势拎着捧花，极有眼力见地在旁作壁上观，给他姐弟留出讲体己话的二人世界来。

“薰，这可是我的婚礼哎，是婚礼不是葬礼哎！”五天前的羽风薰设想准新娘在电话另一端笑出泪来的模样：“我才不要那种死气沉沉的仪式呢，这也不是薰喜欢的风格吧！”便听从濑名泉的提点，订做了并非黑白款的西装，拜托了濑名泉熟悉的设计师，不知累计欠下多少人情。本不知该以何种心情捱过的几日忙碌着飞逝了，某晚不算推心置腹的交谈没有激起水花，二人间也算不得有阶段性进展，除了对方私下与公然皆开始拖着长腔喊他薰君，惹得守泽千秋大喊“濑名和羽风不知不觉这么亲近了真让人寂寞——”

嘛，那还真是抱歉呢，守亲。

事关捧花的美妙插曲外，着实乏善可陈。两位被分在不同席间落座，聆听高谈阔论，无法与宾客同乐，皆觉束手束脚。羽风薰携一盘自助甜点悄然离席——真是好巧。濑名泉候在门畔，气定神闲地立着，端着一小碟水果，向他挑眉示意。

“呜哇，逃出来了逃出来了，新鲜的空气——如果有选择的机会，我果然、绝对不要降生在羽风家。”

“落跑的豪门贵公子又在抱怨了。”

“你也算亲历了我平日的辛苦。心疼一下我妆都遮不住的黑眼圈，唯独今天就不要调侃我啦，濑亲。”

“今天的薰君挺有大人样子的，衣服也适合。”对方笑道，“我还担心你会在交换戒指的环节哭鼻子。你要是年轻个十岁，怕不是要哭哭啼啼着被迫当花童。”

“那样我就不会认得你，也不会让濑亲见到我丢人的一面了——要尝尝吗？新端出来的奶油薄饼，低卡低热量。”

自顾自叉起一小块，直直递到濑名泉唇边，眼见对方眉头蹙起，满是嫌弃地打量那柄银色叉子——放心吧濑亲，无论你是男是女，我都没有和任何人共用餐具的癖好，更没兴趣和你间接接吻。对方狐疑地打量他，终究赶在蓝莓果酱滴脏西服前达成一次别扭的喂食。不及他捕捉到颊侧某处可疑的红晕，眼睫蝶翼般刷拂在他指尖五公分内，煽动方寸间某处悬而未决秘而不宣的飓风。

——原来他是会脸红的啊。

“濑亲这一身也很帅气。”

“趁这次做了身还算满意的正装，毁了你可要赔偿。”

“我会的，濑亲不要以大人的口吻来说教我，明明只比我年长一天呢？不过，那样万众瞩目的大场面，濑亲原来只在关注我吗？”

——换句话说，整场除了你我还认识谁吗？对方模棱两可，并不否认。

“那我权当是默认了。”

濑名泉不再理睬，转而专心致志小口小口啃那片苹果。话题终结者只好侧身观摩，也算是遵父命——同样是高二学生，你多学学人家的优长，父亲恨铁不成钢，他非但不抵触，甚感与有荣焉。咔嚓、咔嚓，果肉清脆地剥离，软软地搔动鼓膜。承载浪漫癔想的潮风自云端飘摇，卷起初夏清甜的水渍，牵连心脏融成一滩甘美沼泽。他吃相优雅得出奇，较自己更像教科书式的少爷，遑论装束，现下即便门神般杵着，便凭这副姿态，也断然不会有人将他误当作侍应生。

他的前座曾口出豪言，称自己只消得站在那里便给整场婚礼添了门面。是了是了，蓬荜生辉，羽风二少随口附和。对于濑名泉强硬地掠走本属于他的瞩目，羽风薰长久以来颇有微词。但他同样亲身验证并首肯此言不虚：世人直面濑名泉，定会体验何谓目不暇给。他不知今年几度被迫放弃细致入微的考量，只得宏观扫视他那身西装，便觉连胸针别起的鸢尾花亦是自对方心口绽出、盛放。回归至不时含笑的眼尾，牙尖每度开合，喉结随吞咽的微小震颤——

无一例外都是糟糕、好糟糕、超糟糕的。

“正大光明地看够了吗。”濑名泉细嚼慢咽吞下最后一口水果，抬眼：“怎么这副神情，你真的没问题吗？

“……我什么表情？”

“欲哭无泪，像来参加前女友婚礼的败犬。你被误会无所谓，我可不要傻站着陪你当败犬二号。”

“诶，本来还想让你多陪我一会儿的？没错，濑亲那边完美收官，我这边还是道阻且长。婚礼主体部分结束了，但我发誓要笑到最后……”

“确定要让姐姐看到这副没出息的样子吗？比起让我陪你，不跟我一起走吗？”变戏法般，钥匙套在指尖上转圈，“你眼馋我的机车很久了吧？”

“等等这什么展开，这么草率的吗！不先卸妆换衣……诶诶诶？！”

——闭嘴。搭上我那么多精力，一下午的报偿是应该的。被拖着飞奔出庄园大门，濑名泉丢来一个头盔。搂着双人份同款制服背包，咸/腥的海风粒子涌入鼻腔，两个西装革履的男人风驰电掣，紧/贴的身体夹着颠/簸中不成样的花束。开机车的濑名泉他有幸见过，乘上后座便感天壤之别，新郎伴郎逃婚般一路向海岸疾驶，画风想必格外魔幻现实。

“扶好扶稳当了，摔个半身不遂我可不管啊？”

只得半自愿半被迫地箍住他的腰，达成迄今最亲昵的肢体接触。不愧是模特，他腰超细的啊，呃啊比起这个，濑亲慢一点，这还是我今生第一次坐摩托……你真的有驾照吗？！

“当然有。你怕了？”

“濑亲这么狂野的吗，不怕女孩子们对你幻灭吗？我有太多证据在握——呜啊啊啊不要突然加速啊！”

#

“我心情低落时，会独自来海边。是会让人平静下来的好地方，薰君一定也认同。”

尚在竞速的余韵中颤/栗，被催着在海之家旁的更衣室换回常服——挺胸抬头，比起偷偷掉泪珠串，不如任海风烘干吧？濑名泉褪下鞋袜，挽起裤腿，先一步踏入温凉的海水，光洁的脚踝粼粼地闪。

国中是濑名泉模特事业的上升期，屡次登上杂志封面，专访亦不疏。那时知名的几本复刻过数次，时至今日早就切了。再至半隐退时期，仍有几本二手在Amazon炒到高价，早在一年前被羽风二少不知出于何种心态一掷千金收藏，对姐姐则解释称是为追求女孩而投其所好。

十二三岁时就已是这副模样了啊，过早成熟的小大人。将本我泰然自若地冰封在镜头后，呈给观众不容置喙的冷峻素养。犹记某期集结诸位少年模特的特辑，濑名泉的主题是“率性潇洒的王子殿下”，脱颖而出，抢尽风头。闲暇时爱摄影的羽风薰自信于对美的认知与把控，曾对世间男性皆不屑一顾，却唯独承认濑名泉足能跨越性别的藩篱，为他呈上普世之美。

“你很好看。”

“我知道，谢谢。”

“可以拍你吗？”

“拍完可以发我。爹地妈咪……父母说想看我的近照，我又对自拍没兴趣。”

水天一色为幕布，对方回身凝望镜头，亦或无数次寻常地直视，摄取自身眸中的念想与魂魄。而今次不再空留背影，亦无需决胜pose，十公分长五公分宽的取景框中唯独只对自己浅淡地微笑。

当初是谁妄言濑名泉是不会笑的冰山，他时而想胖揍此类传言的始作俑者，便连自身起初都被幻象所蛊惑，险些将这般不易见的美景错过。虽同样不会落灰，但那摞海景房在他与本尊成为前后座的三个月内便被束之高阁。王子殿下、骑士大人、理想男友、优秀学长，强附上层层冠冕堂皇的脸谱，堪堪回应世人期冀的重负，每一脉经络构造、每一缕发丝弧度，皆堪比精密仪器的把控。少年模特完美得不像人类，甚能比肩神明——

不是的，濑名泉绝非sterotype的典型，更非鬼斧神工的雕塑。无人置喙他与生俱来的骑士风度，而相较装酷耍帅，令自己心向往之的真实图景，每帧每幕皆蕴着烟火气。纯粹地喜欢猫，易胖体质格外在意体型，舒心的笑靥令人心醉神迷。会喊爹地妈咪的男子高中生，拥有诸多女孩子气的喜好，是感情丰富的凡胎肉身，会羞赧会彷徨会疲累的十六岁少年。要知道羽风家二少爷，向来玩世不恭厌倦被规则束缚，今次轮到他是摄影师，势必要阐述远非分子式所能解构、骈四俪六所能涵括的万物之理；抽丝剥茧的驳杂情感，贯联成他宏大宇宙的经纬，也该由他亲身操纵像素点来道明。

你的技术还不错——对方回转身，眯起眼来瞧。

“濑亲不喜欢自拍，是世界的损失。你和父母不住在一起吗？”

“没有，他们在国外，平时全当我是电灯泡。”

“真好，濑亲是幸福家庭的孩子。”

“又如何？”

今天的濑名泉少有的舒心惬意，甚而撩起一捧水，不知是否玩心大发想要搞出彩虹造影，指缝力道极轻地挽留，摩挲粼粼的水花——水会冷吗？五月底阳光正好的下午，偶尔也该体验尘世的微小幸福，薰君真是生活经验匮乏，不愧是足不出户的纨绔。

“我在想，濑亲会不会从最开始就搞错了问题的关键。我并没有那么讨厌姐夫啦。虽说是家族联姻，但他们从小青梅竹马，对彼此知根知底，应该很有共同语言、很合拍吧……至少我是这样期待的。”

“我从你的言行举止感到了敌意。”

“得知他们婚约提前时，第一个念头是‘就凭这个家伙也能娶到姐姐’，多少带些审视的考量，也算人之常情吧。”

“以你‘独一无二的重要友人’的身份，我同你姐姐聊过了。不用多虑，她很幸福。”

“那就好。有很好的丈夫和友人……”

“是指她有一位这样优秀的弟弟，有什么资格、有什么理由不感到幸福呢。比起这个，快别磨磨蹭蹭的？这样的天气，我可是好久没见过了。”

“让我困惑的地方，在于恋爱与婚姻的差异，后者向来让我畏惧——父亲与母亲的结合，真的能有让母亲感到过片刻的幸福吗？”

对方的手顿了两秒，收回，转而踏回沙滩，低头穿好鞋袜。

“……你知道，我也是常来海边的。那么现在，既然拍到了有意义的照片，濑亲不妨来坐下吧。”从包里掏出毛巾套，数着将他二人串联的足印：“我没有心不在焉。你要是嫌弃沙滩脏，可以坐这里。”

——我当面拆封全新的毛巾，就铺好在旁侧，让你找不到拒绝的理由。永远让我自后注视你，总有一天会腻烦的？更何况方才的盛景太过夺目，令我再难因你独留给我恒常直挺的脊背而感到餍足。

——不妨你也来，一步步前往我身边吧。

“我从很小的时候，就深谙自己并非全知全能，但决定不要畏惧。无论今后是否回归，我永远不会后悔自身的每一步抉择。”

濑名泉捡起一小块石子，助其归至沧海一粟，将空气割裂出悠远无声的罅隙，臂膀仍悬停在空中。

“……现下我想强调的，薰君，坚持自己、无愧于心就好。这是你姐姐的嘱托，也会是你母亲的期许。”

“未来的事我还没详细考虑过。条件允许的话，当个自由摄影师之类？嘛，家里那关难过就是了。”

——尚且是无忧无虑大谈梦想的年岁，暂先不论高瞻远瞩，人本就是活在当下的不是吗？那么濑亲呢，对此怎样看——你指什么？濑名泉抬眸，实质应允自身闯入以他为圆心半径三十公分的圆。

“爱情之类的，我还不是很懂，但姐姐与我自身的，现下都决定去勇敢面对。今天你所见的，是我人生迄今最为软弱的时刻，很丢人吧？被同班好友见到自己哭鼻子之类的……却也不排斥。事实上，这样的场合唯独想要有你在，陪伴我，或称是见证什么。”

“见证什么，你的成长与进步吗？哈哈，你有在努力了，无愧于我的关心与放心不下。”

“濑亲在夸奖我？”

“很少见吧，我会主动坦诚地夸奖别人之类的……我是极少说场面话的，如果信不过我，见到你姐姐的笑颜了吗？那就是绝妙的佐证。”

初见时绝对不曾设想过对方有朝一日心尽力担当起知心哥哥的职责——男子高中生有无掉眼泪的权利、恋慕的对象是男或女，这类鸡毛蒜皮的小事不值得牵肠挂肚。对方开了话闸娓娓道来：更不要纠结于所谓的女性喜好，归根到底这类刻板印象为什么还能在21世纪苟延残喘啊？

“当然，上述方面我们比任何人都有发言权。”

经由表及里地提点，他终于逐为惊恐地发觉与正视：或从最开始对方便有更甚地注视他，如数家珍他的兴趣与喜好，深谙他每一步出棋，方能时刻游刃有余，随机应万变。海潮鼓动出滔天的勇气，催着他结巴着直视对方：濑亲，我从一开始就觉得你与众不同。你这人本身也好，对我的态度也罢。话说在前面——是你让我自作多情的，假若我今天搞错了什么让你感到困扰，可都是濑亲的错。

“今天我是开玩笑的。即便是我吃水果的时候，你的神情也没有糟到那种地步。不得不看你在席间如坐针毡，让我远程尴尬癌发作。顺势找个理由帮你脱身，也算解放我自己。”

“所以你吃水果时我究竟是什么表情？”

“哈哈，超级蠢的。要我形容……情窦初开的二年级小朋友。如果你有狐狸尾巴，约莫早就欢欣鼓舞地摇起来了。”

道高一尺魔高一丈，对方段位果真更胜一筹，他在心底哀叹。今天的濑名泉笑得出奇多，果然是时刻准备好checkmate。自身完全占下风，是该回避战局了，他掏出手机。

“又要同小蒲公英们打情骂俏？”

“不，我联络一下姐姐。”

顺便……

> 597»喵子酱要早睡早起
> 
> 我们水了这么多楼，薄饼教主一上午没有冒泡了
> 
> 598»空调与多肉是夏季至宝
> 
> 总感觉，现下像她这样纯情的女孩子真的少见
> 
> 好担心她被pua啊|･ω･｀)
> 
> 599»樱花刨冰一生之敌
> 
> 说不定已经付诸实施了呢
> 
> 侦查计划，之类的
> 
> 600»奶油薄饼教主（楼主）
> 
> 大家好，我回来了……
> 
> 带他参加了姐姐的婚礼，我接到了新娘捧花。姐姐说这是吉兆。
> 
> 坐在他的摩托后座。
> 
> 去了海边。
> 
> 聊了很多。
> 
> 601»空调与多肉是夏季至宝
> 
> 旗开得胜(ง •̀_•́)ง
> 
> 果然女性在爱情面前深不可测，潜能无量
> 
> 602»奶油薄饼教主（楼主）
> 
> 要我怎么讲……
> 
> 我对他的心意水落石出，
> 
> 让我格外惶恐的是，他很有可能也对我。
> 
> 这算什么。
> 
> 这算是早已经……和他坠入爱河了吧。
> 
> 我与这位爱用猫咪表情包的、性取向不明、感情经历不明的男性。
> 
> 所以姐妹们，我的关注点突然转向了，
> 
> 他到底是不是gay
> 
> 603»才不喜欢天妇罗呢哼
> 
> 是又如何，不是又怎样？
> 
> 604»奶油薄饼教主（楼主）
> 
> 天妇罗酱不用那么严肃啦，我的意思是
> 
> ……
> 
> ……？！

“JK的口癖很难模仿？”旁侧的人扬扬手机：“至少在今天，捧花物尽其用了。刚好守泽那么期盼你的礼物，你不如改天转送给他，循环利用发挥余热。”

“才、不、喜、欢、天、妇、罗、呢、哼。”

你是——

羽风薰咬牙切齿地棒读。

“方才那番话我也算说给自己听，没想到顺便让你醍醐灌顶。”

对方灼灼地望来，清冽的笑意晕开在眸底。没错，接近、拉扯与博弈，堪称完美的无巧不成书，世间独一份的秘密战术，对方自始就心知肚明，更是这场无硝烟的战斗中彰显战力的一方，初衷却尤显暧昧不清。

“果然你还是蠢透了，薰君。”

“我也，或许不算讨厌你。”

“与你像个笨蛋一样并肩坐在海边，至少正是我近三个月来所期望的。”

下午四点一刻，如织的游人尚未涌入，海之家尚有半小时正式开张营业。赶在他们风华正茂的年岁尚未消弭，十六岁少年心想他会一直记得这般场景：初见时无机质的钴蓝转身探瞧他，涌动着洋流往复的脉络，邀他无畏无悔地步入其中。

Fin.?

“‘爱用猫咪表情包的男人是不是渣男’，我不清楚，也不再在意了。但我能肯定一点。”

傍晚海滨，背对涌入的游客，羽风薰咬下一大口三明治：

“他一定很像JK，比如水果拼盘就能填饱肚皮的濑亲。今天的婚礼，我完全没有吃饱。以及海之家的三明治，难吃到令人发指。”

“能吃饱就有鬼了，”濑名泉皱着眉头拣出生菜：“薰君，真正与你结识后，我偶尔会思考……”

羽风薰顿住咀嚼的动作，直视他。

“我和你，究竟谁看起来更像JK。”

**Fin.**

二人争执。第二天询问守泽千秋。

守泽千秋：汪汪汪？我只是一般通过篮球boy，为什么要喂我吃狗粮。

  


  
[● 薰泉](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/tag/%E8%96%B0%E6%B3%89)[● 泉薰](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E8%96%B0)[● 羽风薰](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/tag/%E7%BE%BD%E9%A3%8E%E8%96%B0)[● 濑名泉](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89)[● 偶像梦幻祭](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)[● 卡辣ok](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8D%A1%E8%BE%A3ok)  


  
[评论(13)](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/post/20147944_1c74e10f6#comment)  
[热度(154)](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/post/20147944_1c74e10f6#hot)

  


### 评论(13)

### 热度(154)

  1. 共6人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://annmisaki.lofter.com/) [天祥悦🐰](https://annmisaki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://chuyunhuihui.lofter.com/) [初昀灰灰](https://chuyunhuihui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://barbatos1226.lofter.com/) [巴巴托斯君](https://barbatos1226.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://leiwozhenhaocho.lofter.com/) [清河](https://leiwozhenhaocho.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://yonghu6170471444.lofter.com/) [酒香蝶](https://yonghu6170471444.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://mistletoekiss273.lofter.com/) [Eternal_Ethereal](https://mistletoekiss273.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://asakuramei.lofter.com/) [凪](https://asakuramei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://boluobolidebili.lofter.com/) [主任家的猫](https://boluobolidebili.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://tang-moxuan.lofter.com/) [且把浮名](https://tang-moxuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://abai835620.lofter.com/) [卑微老白](https://abai835620.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://abai835620.lofter.com/) [卑微老白](https://abai835620.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://starizumi.lofter.com/) [正义和伙伴](https://starizumi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://starizumi.lofter.com/) [正义和伙伴](https://starizumi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://shenyin873.lofter.com/) [小阿念](https://shenyin873.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://tuiqingming.lofter.com/) [卑微阿七](https://tuiqingming.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://dachazhou502.lofter.com/) [Keieieieieieiei](https://dachazhou502.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://baiye939.lofter.com/) [吝川](https://baiye939.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://mingzi848.lofter.com/) [名字(*・_・)ノ⌒*](https://mingzi848.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://mingzi848.lofter.com/) [名字(*・_・)ノ⌒*](https://mingzi848.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://earlywind.lofter.com/) [112nd](https://earlywind.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](https://luuuuzishenn.lofter.com/) [白某某-lzs](https://luuuuzishenn.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://15181292.lofter.com/) [1](https://15181292.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://ssssweettttt.lofter.com/) [🍩](https://ssssweettttt.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://ssssweettttt.lofter.com/) [🍩](https://ssssweettttt.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://almandine.lofter.com/) [覆盆子斯芬克斯](https://almandine.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://anmianyao294.lofter.com/) [甘樂zZ](https://anmianyao294.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://yanranyixiao783.lofter.com/) [攸一仍在进修中](https://yanranyixiao783.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://a-cute-rabbit.lofter.com/) [麻辣香锅](https://a-cute-rabbit.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://cindy2b.lofter.com/) [SaKa](https://cindy2b.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://xiangyudegluodegzhangge.lofter.com/) [宇宙觀察員](https://xiangyudegluodegzhangge.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://beisheng338.lofter.com/) [乔未.](https://beisheng338.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://fengzhidaizouaishang.lofter.com/) [啮一段古苔](https://fengzhidaizouaishang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://2383761090.lofter.com/) [潮月_](https://2383761090.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://yin93295.lofter.com/) [昀、](https://yin93295.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://subrbofeng.lofter.com/) [爬墙战士在线熬夜，你从未体验过的全新版本](https://subrbofeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://subrbofeng.lofter.com/) [爬墙战士在线熬夜，你从未体验过的全新版本](https://subrbofeng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  39. [](https://mario49568.lofter.com/) [破碎星陨-顾浅](https://mario49568.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://mollyaflower.lofter.com/) [七叶一枝花](https://mollyaflower.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://1016ri.lofter.com/) [一尾蜉蝣](https://1016ri.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://jtsuslik.lofter.com/) [岚岚岚岚岚💍](https://jtsuslik.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://tongxuenizhaoshei.lofter.com/) [川島雪蕙](https://tongxuenizhaoshei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://tongxuenizhaoshei.lofter.com/) [川島雪蕙](https://tongxuenizhaoshei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://yaojingr.lofter.com/) [粮食！(不要点推荐谢谢](https://yaojingr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://aoi86307.lofter.com/) [ねんま](https://aoi86307.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://1234shen5-6.lofter.com/) [冷馥啊](https://1234shen5-6.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://chisisidezimei.lofter.com/) [赤司司的梓若。](https://chisisidezimei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://secret822.lofter.com/) [21世纪工具AI会梦见紫色电子羊吗？](https://secret822.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://kuailebaobei170.lofter.com/) [沙棠](https://kuailebaobei170.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://kuailebaobei170.lofter.com/) [沙棠](https://kuailebaobei170.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



[ 上一篇 ](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/post/20147944_1c77a4932)

[ 下一篇 ](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/post/20147944_1c68c8c4b)

  
© [辣小葵](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  



End file.
